Dante Falconeri
Sonny and Oliver were born in 1967 and Dante is born when they were 16. | gender = Male | occupation = Polive detective (PCPD) (formerly NYPD) | title = | residence = 324 Wharf StreetDante rents a room from Mike Corbin in July 2009. Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Olivia Falconeri | siblings = Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (deceased) | romances = Lulu Spencer (lovers/dating; 2009-present) | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) Talia Falconeri | aunts/uncles = Vito Falconeri Guido Falconeri Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Spencer Cassadine Molly Lansing | relatives = Kate Howard (first cousin; once removed) | color = #FF7F00 | color text = #000000 }} 'Dante Angelo Falconeri'Dante's full name is stated on October 3, 2008 and again in July 2009. is a fictional character on on the popular daytime soap opera General Hospital. Dante is the son of the popular character Sonny Corinthos and his old flame Olivia Falconeri. He has been portrayed by Dominic Zamprogna since June 22, 2009. Conception Backstory Dante was born in Bensonhurst around 1984 to a 15 year old Olivia FalconeriStated September 23, 2011. Olivia dated Sonny Corinthos in high school. After the relationship ended, Sonny began dating Olivia's cousin Connie (now known as Kate Howard). After Sonny left Bensonhurst, Olivia learned she was pregnant. The only other person who knew Sonny was Dante's father was Connie. Olivia swore her to secrecy to protect Dante from Sonny's dangerous lifestyle. Dante is Catholic like his mother. Characterization —Dominic Zamprogna on Dante Casting Since the announcement of the character in the summer of 2008, there has been much speculation about who would portray the character. First Tom Pelphrey was considering the role. He had just relocated to California leading fans to believe he was joining the cast. Pelphrey later released a statement saying he wanted to seek work outside of daytime. Then in October 2008, it was announced that David Lago had reportedly been cast as Dante. All seemed to be going well except for the fact that Lago had never actually signed a contract and the deal fell apart. Lago instead returned to his former job as Raul Guittierez on The Young and the Restless. In late May 2009, it was announced that Canada's Zamprogna had been cast in the role of Dominic, and he first appeared on June 22, 2009. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx2Q-vLvHMI Storylines 2009–2011 Dominic Pirelli first appears in Port Charles in June 2009 after he gets shot working a job for Claudia Corinthos, the wife of mob boss, Sonny. A wounded Dominic is discovered in the woods by Morgan Corinthos and his mother, Carly Jacks. Dominic soon makes his way to the Corinthos estate where Sonny's daughter, Kristina nurses him back to health. In July 2009, Dominic is revealed to be Dante when he shows up at his mother, Olivia's house and tells her he is undercover, investigating Sonny. "Dominic" gets Sonny to give him a job despite disapproval from Claudia and Sonny's right hand man, Jason Morgan. Later, "Dante" meets Lulu Spencer at Jake's and he is obviously smitten with her, much to the dismay of her brothers, Lucky and Ethan beat him up and send him to the hospital. 2012— References External links * Dante Falconeri @ ABC.com * Dante Falconeri @ Soaps.com *Dante Falconeri @ Soapcentral.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Law Enforcement